The invention relates to a combine harvester having a threshing unit housing, a tangential-flow threshing unit installed transversely to the direction of travel and comprising a drum and a concave, an inclined conveyor entering the threshing unit housing and an inspection flap arranged in the front wall of the threshing unit housing above the inclined conveyor, the concave surrounding the drum over an arc having a sieve lining and a frame supporting the latter and comprising two longitudinal strips and two arcuate end strips. The arrangement of the threshing unit in a combine harvester of this kind is known from German Patent 1,287,843.
In this and in present-day combine harvesters having a correspondingly installed tangential-flow threshing unit, the concave can only be replaced or serviced if the cutting unit, including the inclined conveyor, is detached from the threshing unit housing, freeing access to the concave through the inlet opening for the material to be threshed. The outlay in terms of assembly is thus considerable.